Alone
by MixedBreedMaiya
Summary: Songfiction regarding Genis and Raine Sage's abandonment. [Sorry if it's a little short.]


Good evening, and welcome to my first song fic ever. It's a somewhat emotional thing, but I hope you like it. Set just a little bit after Raine and Genis Sage are abandoned at the Otherworldly Gate.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia; the story-lines, nor the characters. And I don't own the song.

Lyrics from Evanescence's song, "Missing."

**Special Thanks:**

**God, who gave me my talent n.n**

**Evanescence, for great music, including the song I'm using**

**Namco, for the great games they make**

**And my readers. Thank you all so much for your support.**

----------------------------------------

**Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again. Maybe some day you'll wake up, and barely concious you'll say to no one, "Isn't something missing?"**

As she sat, she listened. To the patting of the heavy rain that fell, the the sobs of the bundle she held close to her, trying to protect it from the cold water and wind as much as possible. But she was drenched. The blanket her baby brother was in, was drenched. It was so cold. She couldn't supress a shiver, half from the brisk temperature, and half from the bitter cold realization that settled in. They were alone...they had been abandoned. Disowned. Because they were half-elves. One _half _of another race, and their parents had abandoned them. Where was the justice in that?

**You won't cry for my absence, I know - you forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant? Isn't something missing; isn't someone missing me?**

To compliment the icy drops, a warmer, salty bead of water that had nothing to do with the falling rain slid down her cheek, as more welled in violet-blue eyes framed by opaline hair that was plastered to her face. Here they were, in an unfamiliar land, completely lost, and utterly _alone. _Unconciously, she tightened her grip on the infant cradled in her arms, with perhaps the quietest sob that would ever be heard in the course of eternity. She was left to raise the baby boy. And she would, because she loved him so...but _how _could she be expected to give him what he needed, when she didn't even know where to go from this place?

**And though I'm a sacrifice, you won't try for me - not now. Though I'd die to know you loved me, I'm all alone...**

It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. How _could _they just abandon she and the squirming little baby. How could they just give them up, with no second thought at all? On another tiny sob, she asked that one word. How? _How _could it be? The cold water was soaking from the grass right through the knees of her pants.She was freezing. But that didn't matter. Nothing seemed to matter, except the sorrow, except the boiling anger mixed with grief. And, the baby in her arms. Softly, she mumbled his name, briging him up to her own face, and murmerring an affirmation of her devotion to him, as if to soothe the cries he made, and her own spilling tears.

**Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again. I know what you do to yourself - I breathe deep and cry out, "Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?"**

Even as she stood, she was crying. And hating herself for it, but how could she not? Her mother had just left her, left them. Sent them through this...odd light. Rocks..all around...But her memory of those moments was so hazy. It had all happened _so fast. _But she did know one thing - they. Had. Been. Disowned. For merely being a cross between two species. She hated the elves...she feared humans. They'd all been driven from Heimdall. Running for nearly a year from the humans...what had they wanted with them? She had never found out. Another sob.

**Though I'm a sacrifice, you won't try for me - not now. Though I'd die to know you loved me, I'm all alone...**

Her head pounding with fatigue and stress, and her legs feeling as though they never wanted to move again, she forced them onward nonetheless. They had to get out of this rain, lest they perish of pnuemonia. In her voice thickened with tears, she sniffled two words in Elvish: Mother. Father. Then a third, in english, and a heartbreakingly quiet tone. _Why? _She had loved her family...How could they be so selfish as to toss aside their children in the face of persecution? It was wrong. _Wrong!_

**And if I bleed, I bleed, knowing you don't care. And if I sleep just to dream of you, and wake without you there...Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing...**

Through the cold, wet night she walked, pressing her brother close to her chest, forcing herself to keep going forward, resisting the urge to lay and let the rain, cold, and hunger simply take her. She couldn't do that, because it would just be as selfish as she whom had been called mother, and him she called father. The boy had not been given a chance to live...she would give him that chance, even if it meant giving her life to find him a home, somewhere he'd be taken care of. But she _wouldn't _simply give up and force him to perish alongside her. No. She would give him the love he needed, and shelter him from the world's bitter hatred, as their parents had not done for him...

**And though I'm a sacrifice, you won't try for me - not now. Though I'd die to know you loved me, I'm all alone...**

So she walked on in the near-blackness, walking blindly in both lack of light, and lack of familiarity. And through her tears, softly she sung an Elvish lullaby she'd often heard her mother sing to him. It seemed to calm him a little, and his quieting soothed her restless soul, as well. They were orphans now, sent off to make their own way. And make it, she would.

-----------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think? Kind of sad, I know...Well, please tell me if you liked it...

Read 'n' review.


End file.
